The central projections of the lateral line nerves of adult and larval Xenopus laevis and Larval Rana pipiens are being studied by experimental axonal and terminal degeneration methods. Emphasis is given to the central spatial relationships between lateral line and statoacoustic nerve connections in larval stages and the changes that occur in these relationships during metamorphosis. Frozen sections of the brain stems will be stained by the section of lateral line and statoacustic nerves medial to their ganglia.